Golden Blue Neko
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: New kid in town. He likes Lan. His Navi likes Megaman. But first, they gotta know each other! Shounen Ai.
1. Attraction at First Sight

Golden-Blue Neko  
  
Chapter 1 - Attraction at First Sight  
  
"speech" [thoughts] {PET terminal stuff} ^caller/receiver according to POV^  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The Friday afternoon sun shone brightly without obtrusive clouds in its territory. Two acquaintances squared off in a match that was highly popular at this time.  
  
Net Battles.  
  
Two voices echoed concurrently, "Megaman! Jack in! Power up!!" "Kurohi! Jack in! Execute!!" The first was a male, of course. He was a brown-haired kid by the name of Lan. The second was also male, with black hair and astoundingly yellow-golden eyes. He was new to the school they went to, and came from America, but he was born in Japan. It was lunch-time, and what better time to Net Battle?  
  
In the arena, blue eyes met green. The opponent of Megaman, Kurohi, had spiky brown hair that was crowned with silver near his forehead. Strangely enough, he wore no helmet of any kind, but he wore silver armor. A long tail was evident due to its bright color - orange with one black stripe and two blotches - one at the base of his tail and one at the tip. The stripe sat closest to the tip. Said tail swished back and forth in excitement.  
  
(A/N: Kurohi. Means "black fire". Pronounced: "koo-rloh-hee", &, no, that's not a typo. All Japanese "r"s have a kinda quiet "l" roll, but it's definitely there.)  
  
Kurohi grinned, showing a feline fang. "I've been waiting for someone like you to fight, Megaman." Slowly, he circled the Navi, eyeing him with large blue eyes. "I'll be nice and give you a friendly warning - I'm full of surprises despite my looks. Despite the fact that even my head is unguarded, I am not a pushover. However, there is one fact that neither my friend nor I love to face, and that is the fact we don't always win our battles. Then again, don't we all...?" He stopped wide-circling the Net Navi, and stopped a few meters away, in front of him. "Now, let's fight! May the best Navi win!"  
  
Kurohi lunged at Megaman, who unleashed a flurry of energy shots. Kurohi dodged to one side. His friend quickly downloaded a plain sword, and it somehow took the form of a jagged blade. Was it a virus or a bug in his customization? The strange blade came down on the ground just in front of the Net-Navi, who flipped backwards and Lan downloaded an electric blade of his own. Megaman's blade was straight and it collided with the jagged one.  
  
The opposing Net-Navigator smirked and broke Megaman's blade in two by adding more power to his push on his own sword with a sharp, "Haa!" The shards and the snapped blade disappeared from view like a deleted virus.  
  
Megaman then used the M Buster, a long range weapon that could use a charged shot. The PET used it against the jagged sword, but it was simply no match for the other's uncanny speed and power. How he got so fast was beyond his comprehension. Again, maybe it was the customization that the Net-Navi underwent.  
  
Kurohi lunged, but his opponent danced to the side. The blue-eyed one turned his head around to see that graceful, well-practiced movement and felt a wall collide with the side of his face a beat later. His eyes widened and he fell on his back, staring blankly to one side.  
  
Megaman chuckled softly. Kurohi sat up and clutched one silver-gloved hand to his face. "Owwww......"  
  
"If you had been given a helmet, maybe that wouldn't have hurt, Kurohi."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You win, Megaman." He rubbed the back of his head and started to fade.  
  
{Kurohi, logging out.}  
  
Lan's Personal Terminal paused a moment. [What's up with him?]  
  
{Megaman, logging out.}  
  
The gold-eyed boy, the one with Kurohi, retracted his cable from the slot and looked at his new friend, Lan Hikari. "Good fight, Lan. Kurohi and I just need more practice."  
  
"Yeah! Megaman whipped me good!" muttered Kurohi, his chuckling appearance back against the PET's basic blue background. "Then again, *I* was the one who didn't watch where I was going!" He added another chuckle to his statement. "I had fun, though! Let's play again, Megaman!"  
  
Lan chuckled and looked at his new friend. He fixed his hat. "Well, if you need to practice, I can see if we can go to Yai's."  
  
"Em? Yai?"  
  
"A nice girl, and she's really rich. She also has a few cool things... a few being an understatement!  
  
"Anyway, it just occurred to me. What's your name?"  
  
"Nekome."  
  
"Cat Eye? Weird..."  
  
The boy frowned and tucked a spike of black hair out of his eyes. His frown evolved into a glare. He almost growled low in his throat.  
  
"Oh, okay, okay! Jeez!"  
  
"Lan!" shouted Megaman. "We were supposed to meet the others five minutes ago!!"  
  
"Aww, man!" groaned the boy. Late again! "C'mon, Nekome!" He dashed off.  
  
Nekome paused and sighed. He shook his head and followed, running alongside Lan. He clipped his PET to his belt loop and they soon came upon a shady area. Three people sat together in that darkness.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys! Just getting to know the new kid from our class!"  
  
"Oh, really? Hi there!" a redheaded girl chimed at Nekome. He blinked and sighed.  
  
"Hello," he murmured softly with a gentle uncertainty. These people were... different. Different wasn't necessarily bad, but sometimes, it could get that way. "Again, my name is Nekome, and I apologize for delaying Lan-kun from your presence. I wanted to Net Battle him, so that's why he's late. Again, I'm sorry." He bowed his head politely.  
  
"Eh, no harm done, cutie," replied the redhead.  
  
[Cutie...?] He sat down. "So, who are you all?"  
  
Lan chuckled. "The blonde is Yai, the redhead is Meiru, and the guy is Dex."  
  
They greeted him verbally and some of them started back up conversation with each other. Nekome pulled out his terminal. "Ah, how about we let our Net-Navis get acquainted?"  
  
~~~POV change~~~  
  
"Yo!" chimed Kurohi, fussing with a spike of brown hair. It kept on flopping in the middle. "How's it hangin'? M'names Kurohi!"  
  
"Of course you know me, Kurohi!" said Megaman. "These are friends of mine: Roll, Gutsman, and Glide."  
  
He bowed his head once, which, surprisingly, fixed his hair-spike. "A pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can become great friends, ne?"  
  
Lan's PET smiled. "Yeah, and you're one heckava Net Fighter. I almost thought I'd lose to you."  
  
Kurohi shrugged and messed with a spiky silver shoulder pad. "So bothersome... ah..." He pressed a button with an eye on it on his chest and the armor disappeared. He was clad in a pair of jeans and a blue button-up shirt with a gray dragon on it. He stretched. "Much better... I still can't believe I'm a Net-Navi." He smirked then blinked widely at their confused expressions. He chuckled and shrugged. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"We don't understand what you mean, Kurohi," said Megaman, striding over. He still wore his blue armor. "Us Net-Navigators are programmed and are used to it the day we are programmed into the terminal..."  
  
"Ara! Ore! I was once a human." (A/N: ara = oh!, ore = that)  
  
Megaman frowned. "Eh?"  
  
The Net-Navi turned boy sighed. "I was hit by a car, and my brother, Nekome, being the genius that he is, had come up with a way to summon the consciousness and transfer it into a PET terminal. He had tried it on himself once and it had been successful.  
  
"Anyway, after I was hit, and after I was shuttled into the hospital, there was nothing they could do to heal my wounds. I was going to die..."  
  
"So, Nekome transferred your mind into a terminal?"  
  
Kurohi nodded. "Hai." (A/N: hai = yes)  
  
"But, if you're not used to it, how are you so good at fighting?" asked blue-boy.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Before I died, I liked to train at the martial arts in our room... Mostly my speed rather than power, though. It isn't my style. I'm also pyrokinetic, due to long hours of meditation."  
  
By now, his eyes were half-shut. Megaman took note of a soft glistening in his eyes. Kurohi turned away to wipe his face, but he made it look like he was messing with his bangs. After a moment, he turned around.  
  
"Oh! I think Yai's calling me! Bye!"  
  
{Glide, logging out}  
  
"Uh, yeah, um...Ja!"  
  
{Gutsman, logging out}  
  
"See ya later, Kurohi, I think it's time for me to remind Meiru to brush up on that test later today! Ja ne!"  
  
{Roll, logging out}  
  
Kurohi blinked, the gleam in his eyes again. He looked to Megaman. "W...what did I say? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
The green-eyed one shook his head. "I don't think you did. I just think that they think you're a little too different to get used to at the drop of a hat. After all, a human's mind as a Net Navi isn't common."  
  
The young one blinked and sat down on the digital ground. His tail swished left and right. "So, I'm different. Sheeze, all I wanted was some friends that I could talk to and play with! K'so!" (A/N: kuso (the "u" is whispered the way he said it) = Shit!, Damn it!) He pounded the floor with his tail.  
  
Megaman, being kind of curious, grabbed the thrashing limb.  
  
To his surprise, it went slack, and he heard a soft sound coming from the boy. He chuckled and petted the tail. "You like that?"  
  
"Mmmmm... greatly..." his head fell against the warrior's shoulder; he breathed carefully to hold back louder noises. "Yameruna..."  
  
(A/N: yameru = stop, na (at the end of a verb or something, I guess) = negative [aka: don't], so, "yameruna" means "don't stop")  
  
"Okay..." he stroked the tip of it, and jerked with a start as Kurohi whimpered with a loud cry, back arching slightly.  
  
"Boku no Kami-sama, Mega..man..." He breathed deeply and growled. The Net- Navi's scent fluttered against him.  
  
(A/N: Boku no = my, Kami-sama = God)  
  
He pried himself away, slowly. He turned to the Navi, tail arched into a question mark. "Why were you doing that?"  
  
"I could see the sadness in your eyes. Did you lose someone?" he asked suddenly.  
  
He shrugged and sighed. "Um, I had a... a boyfriend."  
  
"So, you're..."  
  
"Gay? Yeah."  
  
Megaman blinked. "Oh. Okay."  
  
[Hm? Just "Okay" not Oh gawd! A perv!"?] "You're okay with me, right?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you like."  
  
Kurohi stood up, head cocked in a feline's expression of curiosity or interest. He grinned almost cockily and offered his hand. The other Navi took it in his firm grasp and was immediately hoisted to his feet.  
  
The Navi-turned-boy released the hand and gazed softly at the Navi. He blinked once before mumbling his thanks and logging out.  
  
***  
  
"You planning on going to bed, Lan?"  
  
The boy stretched and proceeded to change into his PJs. "Yeah. It's Friday night, and as much as I'd like to stay up, getting up early all school year and waking up late just to roller-blade really quickly to a class I'm already late for really drains me. At times, I'd like to be on time for classes for once. It's not MY fault I'm not a morning person."  
  
"Okay, okay... But, Lan, it's only eight at night."  
  
"Hm, maybe I'll just watch some TV before I decide to call it a night, then." When he finished changing, he proceeded his way downstairs, taking his PET with him.  
  
A kind of shrill noise broke the silence. His mother had already gone to bed with his father, who only had minimal work to be done at the time.  
  
Lan jacked Megaman into the phone and answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
(A/N: Hello?)  
  
^Is Lan there?^  
  
"This is him. Who is this?"  
  
^Nekome desu,^ replied the gentle voice. (A/N: It's Nekome.)  
  
"Ne-Nekome?? How did you get this number?"  
  
^I asked Meiru for it... I hope you don't mind,^ he replied sheepishly. On the other end, he grinned guiltily.  
  
Lan frowned slightly. "Why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
The other boy was silent. He frowned, then the grin came back. ^I guess it just slipped my mind?^ he offered.  
  
The male sighed. "Jeez, just, next time, if you need a number, ask the person directly... It's rather odd to answer the phone to an 'unknown' voice."  
  
^Oh, gomen ne. I'll do that next time.^  
  
"Anyway, what's up?" he asked, lightening the mood.  
  
^Nothin' much, but is your schedule open tomorrow? I'd kinda like to get to know the layout of this town with someone and I'm not too comfortable asking Meiru, Dex or Yai...^ He omitted the reason and blocked his own thoughts of "why" out of his mind.  
  
"Sure, but, just so you know, I sleep in."  
  
^Ha! So do I! Ironic, I thought you didn't! Jaa, how's one to two in the afternoon?^  
  
(A/N: Jaa = So,)  
  
"One's great! How about we meet at the park?"  
  
^The one near the middle of town, kinda close to the school? Sure thing. I at least know where *that* is.^  
  
Lan nodded. "Okay. Hey, Megaman! Did you get that time?"  
  
"Hai! 'Meet Nekome at the park, one PM'."  
  
The boy grinned. "Okay, we got it, Nekome! See you then!"  
  
^Chotto matte yo! Kurohi would like to talk to Megaman, if that's okay.^ (A/N: Wait a minute!!)  
  
Lan blinked at his PET. "Um, I guess. Megaman?"  
  
"I'll be there. Your homepage, Lan?"  
  
Lan nodded. "Nekome, you know where my homepage is?"  
  
^I think I saw it before. Was it kinda close to ACDC Square?^  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
^All right. Buh-bye!^  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Lan hung it up. "Go on ahead, Megaman. I'll still be up to get you jacked- out."  
  
Megaman nodded. "Thanks, Lan."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurohi paced around the area, tail swishing anxiously. Sure, in the real world, he had had a boyfriend, but somehow, things actually HADN'T felt all that right, but with Megaman...  
  
He shook his head. [No! I need to know him, first! I'm still...]  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
The boy stopped pacing and turned. He nodded. "Um, yeah, I did. Etou..."  
  
(A/N: Etou = Umm...)  
  
The Navi sighed tiredly. "Nani?"  
  
"I wanna get to know you."  
  
Megaman blinked. "That's all? Maa, what can I tell you?"  
  
(A/N: Well,)  
  
"Favorite color?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Cool! That's my fav! How about... part of the net?" asked Kurohi. His tail swished.  
  
"There's an area that's linked to the park."  
  
"Neat. Will you show me sometime?" the boy queried, tail flicking left and right.  
  
The Navi smiled. "Sure thing! How about when your brother and Lan go to the park in the real world?"  
  
Kurohi smiled wistfully. "Sure..."  
  
An arm encircled his shoulders in a brotherly hug. "Look, it'll be okay. You'll eventually get used to this." Kurohi could easily feel the Navi's warmth through his shirt.  
  
His smile brightened. "Okay. Thank you." [Nekome managed to download some of the designs of my old clothes right after I kicked it. I'll wear some of that nice stuff I got tomorrow.]  
  
The Navi continued to smile. "You're welcome."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Not too bad for a first chapter? Reviews welcome, but I don't appreciate flames. They make me get pissed off & I tend to flame right back in the next chapter, so, please, do not flame. I hate bitching @ others.  
  
Started 12:49PM, 7/12/03  
  
Finished:10:32PM, 8/16/03 


	2. Otherworldly Brothers

Golden-Blue Neko  
  
Chapter 2 - Otherworldly Brothers  
  
"speech" [thoughts] ~~~POV change~~~ ***passing of time ^^^Sounds^^^ ***flashback***  
  
Daiko BlacK - & this is where I get to give you more! Yay!  
  
MeLaiya - Here's what I think the deal is between good & slow-to-update Lan Yaoi fanfics & crappy but quick-to-update Lan Yaoi fanfics: The crappy ones want to update ASAP & don't give a shit what they write. The good ones but are slow to update want to make the Yaoi work a worthwhile read to anyone who wants to read it. With me, I am a pretty fast typist (about 50 words a minute) & as long as I know what I want to do, I can update quickly. I didn't know that this fic was THAT good. Also, I'm quite well-known (over 100 reviews! Yay!) for my 10 Years of Waiting fic that I started earlier this year. If you wanted, you could give it a read, but there's a chapter or two that is a little graphic; I also couldn't add those other graphic ones that I write. Also, with this fic, I might add a lemon or lime chapter to this series, but I'm not certain just yet. Also, with 10 YoW, it's only rated for that first or second chapter, & they're skippable.  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI - It took me so long b/c I had just a wee bit of trouble starting everything off. I try to update as soon as I get the chapter done, & I try to make the chapter, 1. Make sense, 2. Long, 3. Correct grammar/spelling, & 4. An enjoyable read. That way, I have no reason to be yelled @, except for those horrible flamers! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A soft snoring resonated quietly in a boy's room. He rolled on his side, murmuring lightly in his rock-heavy sleep.  
  
From his PET, Kurohi's eyes opened gently as his own alarm turned on. It read: 12 in the afternoon. He sent the command to shut it off; he yawned as he did this, and he fixed his eyes on his still-human brother.  
  
"Nekome! Get up! You have ONE hour until Lan waits for you at the park!! Get UP you lazy BUM!" [And I wanna see Megaman sometime SOON!]  
  
No effect. His brother rolled to his other side, snoring softly. He mumbled something like, "Laaaaaaannnnn... ahhh... ahhhh... ahhhhhhhnn.."  
  
Kurohi's eyes narrowed. [I wish I had volume control... Then I could make my voice go boooom!]  
  
"NEKOME! GET YOUR FUCKIN' LAZY BUM ASS **UP**!!" he shouted from his terminal.  
  
Nekome's hands fisted in his pillow. For a moment, his brother thought he was awake. "Nnn...!"  
  
He was wrong. He was trapped in some wet-dream or nightmare, most likely. He tended to have a tightened body and face when he was in the land of bad dreams. He never screamed or shouted out in sleep; maybe a few mumbles here and there, but no loud speaking EVER came from him. Nekome was the type of person who could easily shrug off a nightmare.  
  
When it came to wet-dreams, boooy, was he ever vocal! Just add that to the tightening of features and blanket-grabbing.  
  
Nekome moaned - again - in his sleep. It was long and drawn-out, like a sigh. His mouth as agape as he panted lightly. His hands moved *somewhere* under the tangle of sheets, strung from limb to limb.  
  
Yup. Wet-dream.  
  
[But he's only been with Lan ONCE! Boku no kami...] (My god...) Kurohi, himself, sighed, and accessed the buzzer. He cranked up the volume and plugged his ears with one finger and his shoulder as he turned it on with his free hand.  
  
^^^BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT!^^^  
  
His brother was up like a rocket, eyes wide for a split second before they turned DARK gold as they narrowed. That ALONE was a sign he was pissed off. He plugged his ears with his fingers and shouted, "KUROHI!! TURN THAT **DAMN** THING OFF!!!!" [I was having a GOOOOOD dream about one boy named Lan Hikari, too!! You woke me up! We were just about to...]  
  
The Navi did as told; the alarm shut off. He glared at Nekome, arms folded against his chest in scorn. "You meet Lan at the park in ONE hour! Get MOVING!"  
  
The brother turned white and tripped over the sheets as he stood off the bed. As soon as he managed to gather himself, he jetted out of there. From his terminal, Kurohi heard the water from the shower turn on.  
  
Kurohi sighed and rested his head in his hand. "He's SUCH a baka..." [I can't believe I have such a lazy brother!]  
  
"I have to agree! That was HILAROUS!" chimed another voice.  
  
The tailed one jumped into the air with a feline scream. He spun around and fell on his butt. He groaned. He looked up and sucked in a breath in shock. "...Megaman?!!" he gasped. He recollected himself and shouted, "Don't DO that!!"  
  
The blue-clothed Navi smiled sheepishly, but said nothing. He shrugged, and after a moment, uttered, "I was just curious when you would be up."  
  
"Look, I just got up a few minutes ago and nearly had my ears shot out by the alarm I had to set on Nekome." By now, his eyes had narrowed both tiredly and irritably. "I'm not in the best of moods right now."  
  
The other Navi chuckled and held out his hand.  
  
Kurohi paused, his "heart" beating wildly in his chest. His face flushed and his legs shook a little. He reached up to grasp that offered hand, and was hoisted up.  
  
Megaman's hand was warm and inviting. It was just as strong as it was gentle.  
  
Then the sensations fled as the blue Navi let go.  
  
"It's okay. You'll eventually get used to it. I have to set alarms on Lan all the time. He just--"  
  
Kurohi and Megaman somehow said at once, "Won't. Wake. Up!!"  
  
The Navis paused. The tailed-one giggled softly before letting out a short yawn. "Anyway, if you plan on going back, go ahead and tell Lan that we should be at the park as soon as Nekome finishes his shower and finishes devouring whatever he can find, okay?"  
  
Lan's Navigator chuckled at the image of a food-devouring monster and nodded. "Okay. See you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Megaman was out of there like a rocket. Kurohi collapsed on his butt and shivered. "Sheeze... I must REALLY have it bad for him. I almost felt like I was gonna faint while I talked to him!"  
  
He paused. "My legs didn't even want to work for a bit... His hand felt so... nice..." Kurohi gazed at his hand, not even gloved in his Navi attire. He still saw the flesh of what used to be on his human body.  
  
Now, it was just a hologram of some kind. No, just data. He was nothing more than data programmed with the emotions of a human.  
  
No... he USED TO BE human. All those traits must have come onto his Navi body.  
  
He looked at the digital ceiling. Some areas around him led to links on the web, such as Nekome's home-page, and the home-page he created himself while alive. Fortunately, he still had access to it, so he could still update it.  
  
He'd still have to play the part of living, though. He had to act alive on that page...  
  
"Kurohi! Let's go!"  
  
The Navi frownedand turned to Nekome as he put on a cheerful façade. "Okay! Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
One set of footsteps slammed into the sidewalk roughly before they barely even touched the ground at all. They picked up speed as Nekome sprinted down the half-busy pedestrians' street. His PET was attached to one of his right-side belt loops in his tearless blue-jeans.  
  
Nekome set foot into the bicycle path just as his speed increased further. People were a blur to him, and cars moved slightly slower than he did. His long black hair whipped around his face and off his back.  
  
Smirking, he leapt up onto the top of a bus stop bench area and jumped to his left. He grabbed a horizontal pole that held a street lamp and swung to the next one, landing gracefully atop it. From there, he leapt from pole to pole, and landed on a tree in the park. He looked on as Lan just started to show up, skating easily on his blades as if he were merely walking.  
  
The male eyed the way that wayward spikes of hair fluttered behind him, and how the gentle contours of his arms showed against his long sleeves as his hands were folded behind him. His large eyes scanned the area around him without much care as he skated. He was completely at ease.  
  
Nekome felt a light shiver rip through his system as he imagined what Lan's touch would feel like on his own skin.  
  
It felt good to be alive.  
  
"Lan-kun!"  
  
The brown-haired, blue-eyed boy looked up. "Nekome! You got here before me?" he called.  
  
Catlike gold eyes smiled at this. "Yes, actually, I do believe I did!" he waited for Lan to approach his tree. When he got close enough, he jumped down from the tallest of branches, which were, at least, fifteen to twenty feet-high up.  
  
Lan's heart stopped cold. "NEKOME!!!"  
  
The boy's descent was otherworldly slow, as if an angel or devil were floating from heaven, or retreating to hell. His long hair fluttered behind him, looking unbelievably soft and rebellious. His gold eyes were half- lidded, brighter than any metal; a smirk on his face as well.  
  
The boy landed safely and eyed him curiously. One eyebrow decided to quirk slightly in curiosity. "Why did you shout at me?"  
  
Lan gaped and fixed his bandanna. His heart pounded with the fear for his new friend. "Y-You were falling..."  
  
"No. I jumped. The height wasn't *that* big-a deal." His gold eyes were set dead-on on Lan. In truth, he felt sorry for scaring his friend, but on the other hand, he couldn't help but do what he did. After what happened with Kurohi, he vowed to accomplish as many "ultimate" physical capabilities known to man that were ONLY aided with machines, such as flight.  
  
He still gaped. Was he a daredevil or something? Jumping from the highest tree branches is just something one does NOT do! "Y-You jumped?!!"  
  
Nekome nodded. "Yes. I've been training my body to do what man never could do. I can run faster than any car and with that momentum, I can sail from building to building, and even control my descent or ascent as if I were flying."  
  
"Flight?" asked Megaman from his terminal. "I thought only birds and anime characters of the winged kind could fly!"  
  
The gold gaze flicked to a jack-in outlet. "I'll explain sometime. Right now, I just want to have some fun." He walked over to the pond and found an outlet somewhere. He jacked in Kurohi and Lan did the same for Megaman.  
  
Lan turned his head just as Nekome flopped down on the grass. His light blue shirt clung to his body almost like a second skin.  
  
He was more well-muscled than all kids his age in this area. Those muscles rippled lightly with each breath.  
  
Curious as ever, Lan scooted over toward Nekome and pointed at the other boy's chest. "Whoa, do you work out or something?"  
  
Nekome blinked. "Yeah... Naze ka?" His eyes lazily watched him. (Why?)  
  
Lan hesitated, eyes semi-focused on the boy's chest. Dare he...  
  
He dared. His eyes focused completely on the boy's chest.  
  
His fingers gently touched the boy's muscles. They flinched once under the touch, and he felt the strong heartbeat speed up a little.  
  
Lan's gaze flicked up to those metallic eyes. Those eyes stared back at him unflinchingly. The resting boy remained still, letting the other male touch him.  
  
The palm joined the hand and smoothed itself across the plane of chest. Lan heard a growl, or something like it, come from the other's throat, and he stopped. Nekome sat up and stared at him. He stood up, still staring, saying nothing. He touched Lan's forehead. "Tag. You're 'It'."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Megaman looked across to the new Navi. His hair was still up into its spikes, and he didn't wear his armor right now. He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark blue shirt. He wore a chain around his neck, adorned by what looked like, a lock, and a pair of velvety-black boots.  
  
The boy smiled. "Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"Maa, we came here to play! Wanna battle?" (Well,)  
  
"Etou... without battle chips?" (Um...)  
  
"Un!" (Yes!!/That's right!!)  
  
"Okay... Iku yo!" (Go!!)  
  
Kurohi mainly dodged Megaman's onslaught of M. Buster shots with a unique grace. One barrage came at him; he dodged to the right in the form of a low flip. He charged up his own shot as he did so - and it charged up quickly - and shot a flaming energy ball. He dashed with it.  
  
The blue Navi was sent backwards as the flame and then a fist connected with his face.  
  
Kurohi paused. "Megaman, doushita no?" (What happened, Megaman??)  
  
Megaman stood up, clutching his slightly burnt face. "Ideii..."  
  
"Megaman."  
  
The Navi looked up.  
  
"Daijobu ka?"  
  
He nodded once, and prepared to fight again. He leveled his gun with Kurohi. He was kinda pissed off. Not only that, the attack had caught him off guard. The Navi sure had a strong fist.  
  
Blue eyes stared blankly at the barrel of the M. Buster. The look in those eyes *dared* it to fire at him.  
  
******  
  
"You'll give me all your money and another thing if you want to live."  
  
"Y-You wanna kill me f-for money and something else...?" Kurohi stammered, looking the other boy dead in the eye. "And where did you get that gun?" The sound of the gun being cocked reached his ears. He realized that the gun was aimed at his head. "Why, you, of all people..." He fished through his pockets. "...I have no money on me..."  
  
He heard the sound of the trigger being squeezed slightly. "Follow me, and not a *word*, Kurohi-chan!"  
  
"You no longer have the right to call me that. You shall no longer be a part of my life. We're through, Yamato. You must call me by my last name."  
  
"You are in NO position to make demands! Follow me, you whore!" Once-gentle hands grabbed his hair roughly as he was hauled into a darkened alleyway. It was a lot darker than the area surrounded by street lamps. Kurohi couldn't even see his ex-boyfriend's glowing, dark green eyes.  
  
Kurohi frowned and squirmed, but fell short as the gun's barrel touched the left temple of his head.  
  
"Don't move, and don't you DARE scream! You do, and I shoot!"  
  
His harsh lips caught his ex's roughly. Kurohi didn't *dare* do anything, for fear of his life. He knew immediately what Yamato wanted as soon as he called him a whore.  
  
[He wants to fuckin' RAPE me!!]  
  
Kurohi's shirt was torn off... His torso attacked...  
  
He wanted to pass out.  
  
"Kurohi! Kurohi-chann!! Otoutoooo! Where ARE ya?!!" (Little brotherrrrr!)  
  
[Nekome!] He turned his head. Yamato pulled the trigger, the recoil forcing his hands back a bit.  
  
Unharmed, - the bullet hit a pole, missing his head by millimeters - Kurohi bolted around the corner. "Nekome! Iku, iku yo!!"  
  
Nekome ran back toward home, his brother following easily behind. Yamato probably got lost or didn't follow, as they weren't being chases. They dashed across two streets, and then they came onto the third.  
  
"Home stretch! I'll race you!"  
  
"Nekome! Iya! Yameru!!"  
  
Nekome stopped in the street just as the call to stop reached his ears. He heard an engine, and turned his head.  
  
Bright white light. Like the light at the end of a tunnel, or the way to heaven, or to a way to a new life.  
  
It was only two things, one wasn't listed.  
  
...Car headlights.  
  
"MOVE!!" Kurohi kept running, shoving his brother out of the way just as the car hit the blue-eyed one.  
  
Kurohi's world went black. He felt his life ending. He wanted to speak, but hadn't the strength. Being at the hospital was a blur. Next thing he knew, with his dying breaths, asking his brother if he could transfer his soul and mind into a PET.  
  
That was when his life began once more... or, it continued where it left off. Whichever one it was...  
  
Either way, those lights were car headlights that led Kurohi to a new life - the life as a Net Navigator...  
  
******  
  
Kurohi flew back as the energy from Megaman's gun hit him in the chest. He skidded to a halt and lunged again. He delivered a kick to his face, but it was blocked. His leg was lifted and thrown, sending the boy to the ground.  
  
The M. Buster was leveled at his face again.  
  
The light-brown and silver-haired boy gulped. "Y-You're good... Yameru. Let's stop."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Started 5:32PM, 8/21/03  
  
Finished 5:39PM, 8/23/03 


	3. Let's Play!

Golden-Blue Neko  
  
Chapter 3 - Let's Play!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] ~~~POV change~~~ ***passing of time ^^^Sounds^^^ ***flashback***  
  
MeLaiya - I reply to everyone. Especially if there's a question - of course I'll answer it. Not only that, my answers to questions may also spawn more stuff, like, say, offerings of my illustrations/fanart for viewing to make the fic have a sort of "novel with pictures" type of deal.  
  
Song - Oh, about that, there are @ least 3 ways to say "no". There's "iie," "iya," & "nai". "Iie" & "iya" both mean: "No!" & are interchangeable. "Nai" means both "no" & "not". I should know. I have a dictionary! ^_^ Yippee for Japanese/English English/Japanese dictionaries!  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI - Oh, well, at least it wasn't graphic. I label the chapters if it's got hentai (AKA: Lemon/lime/where I get descriptive That was the mildest I've written, &, besides, Yamato didn't get far @ all!) Anyway, for hentai chapters, I label them either "lemon" or "lime". If I get a lemon, I up the rating (to "R" just so I don't get in trouble like last time), but if it's "lime", I will probably keep the rating as the same. So, say for instance, last chapter, there was a lemon, well, I would have written: "Otherworldly Brothers, Lemon" on the drop-down text box's title. Not only that, I think I also do that to the document itself.  
  
Daiko BlacK - I'm glad this work is an enjoyable read for you!  
  
Sol Sabre - Kinky? How so? Oh, that thing with sleeping Nekome?  
  
Thank you for your reviews! They help me write faster! Yay! *glomps everyone*  
  
Unfortunately, I haven't any particular drawings for this fic, but I am working on them. I have a few of Kurohi, but they are a few months older than my current drawing style. I also can't access some of them b/c my zip drive's fried & it took my Pictures disk with it. It's stuck! Anyway, my dad's taking it out to be fixed/replaced so I can send them around once he gets to that. I have 1 picture of Nekome, done "Megaman" style. (No, he's not wearing armor).  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Lan dashed after Nekome across the grass. The wind whipped at their faces, and JUST as the brown-haired boy managed to catch up, Nekome rolled to one side and dashed the other way... for the seventh time.  
  
"Nekome! I give up!"  
  
The dark-haired one stopped short, turned his head, and was promptly tackled into the ground. The male's breath came out of his lungs in a rush as his back collided with the grass. He blinked as his head cleared and stared into blue eyes. "You got me... You little trickster."  
  
The other boy chuckled. This trick NEVER worked with his friends! It was nice for his tricks to work for a change. This guy was fun to be with, as he never seemed to be able to see Meiru, Dex, or even Yai, at times lately.  
  
"Kurohi used to do that to me, too." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I like that." He smiled lightly, panting softly. His breaths brushed against the other's brown bangs.  
  
Lan's face flushed; he tried to back up, but a stronger hand grasped his own. "N-Nekome... Nani..."  
  
As Nekome quickly moved to sit up, his lips fondled Lan's softly in a fleeting touch. He did not notice the other's pleasure course through that body, but he definitely felt his own sing through his veins at the intimate action. The boy named Cat Eye then released the other's lips as he stood; as if it all had been an accident. In the breeze, his half-length-sleeved shirt - bearing his and Kurohi's logo, that of an eye - and loose slacks billowed. His long, dark hair was tousled gently; his eyes glittered like a feline's.  
  
As the darkest-haired one offered his hand, a veil of indifference over his rosy face. The other male shakily took it and was hoisted to his feet in one movement. His hand felt a gentle burning against the dark one's, and pulled away quickly. He then grasped the fact that he was slightly shorter than Nekome as well, but only by half an eye-height, as both their eyes - gold and blue - were almost equally tall.  
  
Silently, the dark-haired one walked over to his PET. "Kurohi?"  
  
In the Net, Kurohi stopped pinning Megaman to the ground - they had been wrestling - and looked up to his brother's face. He looked positively spooked and shocked, eyes wide and irises not big enough to take up the white. "E-Etou, hai?" (U-um, yes?)  
  
"About ready to go home?" asked his brother simply.  
  
His Navi-turned-brother hesitated. He stepped off Megaman and nodded. "Yeah... Etou..."  
  
Nekome blinked at his Navi, then, after a moment, smiled in understanding. He nodded, then frowned as a drop of rain hit his nose. His eyes crossed at this, then uttered to Lan, turning his head, "Oi, Lan-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to spend the night at my house?--" At this, Kurohi blushed. "--I recall asking mom if I could have friends over this weekend, and she said it was okay." [Besides, it's going to rain. I can smell it.]  
  
"Sure. Let me just e-mail mom." He strode over fiddled with his PET. "Okay. So, it's tonight? I'll walk home if weather permits, okay?"  
  
Nekome nodded and quietly uttered agreement. His brother won in multiple ways.  
  
Lan told Megaman what to put down and sent the e-mail. He then jacked-out Megaman; Kurohi was also jacked-out.  
  
"Ikutsu, Lan-kun!" (A/N: I think I heard Yusuke Urameshi from Yu*Yu*Hakusho say this. It translated as something along the lines of "Let's go!".)  
  
"Aa." (Yes.)  
  
Shoving their PETs into their belts, Nekome took to the skies as Lan took to the ground, glancing up occasionally to keep track of the dark-haired boy. They journeyed in the silence of their speech, and the constant music of the rain.  
  
Other people had rushed to shelter while the Lan skated across the sidewalk, and Nekome jumped across streetlights.  
  
Nekome perched on a street lamp as Lan tried to catch up. He looked down toward behind him, and saw the boy skating up close. He was soaked to the bone. The taller one wasn't much better. His spikes had decided to melt and his clothing clung further to his skin.  
  
"Nekome! How much farther?"  
  
"Not long! One more block!" encouraged the gold-eyed one. He smiled, then continued to jump. He enjoyed the wind and rain hitting his face and everything to belong with rain, but he was starting to get cold. He couldn't smell anything except the rain, too!  
  
Lan frowned and glanced down at Megaman. "He's strange... I don't know if he meant it or not, but he kissed me...!" he uttered to his Navi in a hushed volume.  
  
"Huh... Maa, I'm not sure what to think about that, either, Lan." [Considering Kurohi's been playing normally with me, I can't report anything about him. Yet, since he admitted to me he's homosexual, I wonder...]  
  
"Lan! Yamete yo!" (Stop!!) barked a voice.  
  
The male looked up, and collided into the muscled boy. His feet tripped over themselves, and he felt his balance drop to zero. Swiftly, strong hands came out and snagged his shoulders to keep him from falling anywhere at all. He looked up and blinked his huge eyes in shock and then thanks. "Arigato, Nekome." He steadied himself before looking like he was ready. He stared at Nekome for a full second before the other boy walked up some stairs. Lan followed.  
  
"Okaachan, I'm home!" (a very friendly way of saying "mother" adding "san" means you have respect. "chan" is intimate) chimed the boy. He was greeted back by a middle-aged woman in the kitchen. "This is Lan-kun, boku no aibou!" (my friend!)  
  
Nekome promptly kicked off his shoes; Lan followed suit. Boy, were they drenched! Nekome's hair resembled that of wet cat hair, and his brown spikes weren't any better.  
  
"Ah, hi Lan! Kon'nichi wa Kurohi-chan!"  
  
"Hi mom!" replied the Navi. He frowned. "I hope that they get that realistic hologram project in the air soon! That way I can have a physical body!"  
  
Lan nodded. "Yeah! Same goes for Megaman!" Lan peeked down at his Navi. "Ne?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Anyway,--" Lan's head perked up. "--Okaachan, we'll be upstairs. Could you bring up some tea sometime?" asked Nekome, walking into another room. He had his head poked out the side.  
  
"Sure thing. Hot?"  
  
"Hai! Arigato, Okaachan! This way, Lan!" he called to his new friend - and possible crush. He trooped silently up the stairs, followed by a louder Lan. The two optimistic boys rounded another corner at the top of the stairs. The walls were a light shade of blue, only shadowed by what the brilliant bulbs couldn't shine through - the plants that adorned the corners of the walls. A few pictures adorned the upper wall. One of which was a graceful red dragon with blue eyes. Its treasure held onto its neck - a simple, lean-muscled man - as it took to the skies. Other pictures were of anime females and a few official posters shielded by glass and frames.  
  
Nekome stopped at a door adorned by a single Net Navi promotion poster and flung the door wide open.  
  
The gray walls were covered by posters of various animes and games. A desk stood in the far right corner, littered with drawing papers filled with half-finished ideas. A shelf above that showed off a wide collection of unofficial doujinshis from many authors/artists like Tide and MIG21 Special. Another shelf, above that one, held many .hack//, Yu*Yu*Hakusho, Wish, Mars, FAKE, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Mangas.  
  
A bunk bed adorned the wall across from the door, - both beds neatly made - and a walk-in closet was to its left. A computer sat on a table just below it, still on and running. It was online and waiting for the commands. A portable phone sat to the right of the monitor. The charger had a place to jack-in.  
  
Just then, a screen-saver featuring two fighting Navis showed up on a black screen and started to shoot at each other. One dodged before unleashing attacks and the other was on just plain-old auto fire.  
  
"I call my room my "den". You're welcome in here in your stay," he chirped with a charming smile. "While you're here, this is both your home as it is mine! You can have my bed, the floor, or you can sleep in Kurohi's room."  
  
"NEKOME!!!" shrieked Kurohi. "You'd better not let anyone ELSE in my room just because my body's dead!"  
  
Lan gulped. "I'll take the bed?"  
  
Nekome smiled sexily inwardly, but cheerfully outwardly. "Okay! I'll nab the floor! My room's not called a Den for nothin'!" He yanked some blankets out from under the bed and spread them on the floor. He nabbed a pillow from his bed and let it fly somewhere among the mass of blankets. "There! I'll fix it later. First, let's get out of these clothes... they're makin' me grouchy..."  
  
With that, he flung off his shirt and began doing his belts. He left the fly undone and started taking his socks off. He flung the white garments off into, what it seemed, a corner in the room, and into a plastic, blue basket.  
  
The living blue-eyed one dutifully turned away. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Out my room and to the left. Here." As the Net Battler turned around, Nekome flung some pajamas into his arms. The gray pants landed on his mop of brown hair before falling into the heap in his arms. "Change into these. I think they'll fit... they'll probably be a bit baggy, though."  
  
Speechless, the boy nodded and high-tailed it out of there, clutching the sweatpants and white tee shirt in his arms. He closed the door quietly behind himself.  
  
Nekome unclipped the PET and set it on the stand near the monitor. Kurohi had closed his blue eyes, as he never peeked at his brother. Last time he did, he got a hair-crushing, head-bruising noogie and a yank on his orange and black tail. Needless to say, he never did it again... even in Navi form.  
  
He opened his eyes after he received an "okay" from his older brother.  
  
Gold eyes were RIGHT in his face when his eyes opened! His younger brother was used to this, though. He blinked his shock away and chuckled. "Hehe. Nani?"  
  
His brother shook his head, laughing softly. He wore a silk black top and black boxers. "Nothing. Oh, good luck with Megaman, you hentai no chibi." (perverted shrimp - AKA shorty)  
  
Kurohi frowned "Nani?!!" (What did you say?!!)  
  
"Mwahahaha!" Nekome began to run out of the room. He paused and asked, "What night is it?"  
  
Kurohi snorted softly. "Full moon... tonight. Better be careful... Nekome- kun. Make sure you don't scare him, ne?" he chided with a chuckle.  
  
Nekome paled. He dashed down the hall. "Okaachan...? Is tonight the full moon all ready? Please tell me it isn't!!"  
  
"It is, dear!" shouted back his mother.  
  
The boy's gold eyes blinked once, twice, again, and closed one last time as their owner fainted and fell to the floor with a believable thud.  
  
Kurohi rolled his blue eyes. "Get up, faker." [He always does this.]  
  
His brother waited a few seconds, but got no reply. Lan stepped out of the bathroom, and Nekome was on to him in a second. "Hi Lan! W-W-What's up??"  
  
His friend regarded him oddly. What was WITH this boy? "Daijobu ka?" (Are you okay?)  
  
Nekome nodded. "Genki. Boku wa oke, ne?" (Fine. I'm okay, all right?)  
  
Lan nodded once. "Oh, okay. Anything you want to do?"  
  
The owner of the Den nodded. "Sure. I have some games in the other room we can play." He snagged his PET. "Do you have Megaman?"  
  
Lan held up his PET. It was in his hand the whole time. "Yup!"  
  
The golden-eyed one nodded. "Okay! Ikutsu! I have games where you can jack- in and watch Megaman and Kurohi play in an RPG! Not only that, I have a virtual reality system hooked up to it, and we can enter the RPG in with them! Wanna play?"  
  
Lan nodded and started to jack-in his Navi. Nekome did the same. He gave his friend a helmet and put one on himself. He turned on the TV and the system. After it started up, he clicked "easy mode" and "normal chat". He clicked "New Game"... and the virtual reality game began.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Read & Review!  
  
Started 11:19AM, 8/24/03  
  
Finished 8:37PM, 8/25/03 


End file.
